


Of Servitude and Friendship

by MimiIvory



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underpatch (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blue and Papyrus do not understand limits, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Domestic workers, Edge is abusive, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LV means nothing, Maids, No one understands human ages, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Or Anything Else, Other, Pit Traps, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a butcher, Reader is a teenager, Reader is human, Reader is not going to take there own life, Red does not understand that you think of him more like a parent than a boyfriend, Red wants to flirt with you, She kills animals, Stretch and Sans are scared of humans, Teenage Chara (Undertale), They don't care if you do though, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell doesn't do healthy relationships, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), depressed reader, not a murderer, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: Reader is a maid. Reader doesn't like it.
Relationships: Chara (Undertale) & Reader, Chara (Undertale)/Reader, Original Characters & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 56





	1. Moving out day! Woo!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 
  * Inspired by [Bones, Picked Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692404) by [lulu-writes (luluwrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluwrites/pseuds/lulu-writes). 
  * Inspired by [The Dark Episodes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291760) by [MaplePasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePasta/pseuds/MaplePasta). 
  * Inspired by [Guilt In The Eyes Of Sinners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195794) by [KallicaTheNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallicaTheNerd/pseuds/KallicaTheNerd). 
  * Inspired by [Hungry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294492) by [GrimlyFiendish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimlyFiendish/pseuds/GrimlyFiendish). 



> Okay, so I read something that annoyed me a lot, because the Reader wasn't getting treated like a person. Then I read fics where that backfired horribly. So I decided to write a happy ending, or something along those lines.

Today’s the day. You’re finally getting out of this accursed manor.

You don’t really hate everyone. Of course not. Papyrus reminds you of Claire, in the apartment next door, boundless enthusiasm. Blue reminds you of your little brother. He’s also hyper, but less self-controlled. You think that Blue is an adult. Who knows? Monsters are weird. Red is… confusing. He treats you like a person, at least.

You don’t like Sans. Or Stretch. Because they don’t treat you like a person and they don’t like you and they've both slammed you into a wall for no discernible reason, and they encourage their brother’s to treat you more like a machine than a person. And it works. You hate Edge. You have your reasons. The number of times you’ve stumbled into one of the pit traps and only been discovered because you missed serving dinner is too high. You hate the freaking pit traps. And even though Sans banned Edge from putting in any more, you forget sometimes. And then they all call you dumb, because you don’t have magic.

You learned to claw yourself out of holes, though. And you made ladders. You can’t carry them around anymore, though. Disrupts your work, or something like that.

Edge complained, once, about all the time you wasted. Sans followed you around for a week. During that time, you learned that he could teleport. Before then you just spent your time looking for secret corridors. You should have realized that if they existed, you would have found them by then. You got fished out of more holes in that week then you usually do in four months. Edge stopped complaining about your work ethic.

To be fair, you don’t care that much about the job. But between the fact that you like some of the people there, the boundless energy of Blue and Papyrus, and threats (and punishment) from Edge and Sans and Stretch, you can’t slack.

You’ve wanted to leave, desperately, since Stretch left you hanging in mid-air for fifteen minutes two days after you arrived, for spilling his honey over him. You were six.

But you have been saving up. You have had other maids serving alongside you, when the other relatives visit. They are from the village. You go over there for errands, and you have some free time. When you were nine, the first guests arrived. Their names were Green and G. They were nice to you. You also met Bella, whose mother is a cobbler. Bella is not usually a maid, but the people in the village are not as rich as the skeletons.

You liked Bella. She helped you. She tried to protect you. You don’t know what happened, but Sans said it would take a thousand G to buy your indenture. She went back to town and started planning. You don't think that the town had a thousand G at the beginning. There are not very many monsters in town. The Bunns live there, though. They helped you find the trading stations, cash for G, or products for G. You only have a day off every other week. You spend it at the Bunn’s shop. Nowadays, if they have someone over, they take Daisy. Daisy is the Bunn’s kid. She is a bit bitter about being mostly alone, but she doesn’t like the skeletons anymore than she likes the kids her age. She is the one who got you the day off. You think that the skeletons are more comfortable with other monsters than humans. You just wish that they would get a monster maid instead.

You don’t just work at the Bunn’s store, though. A lot of kids, or former kids saw what happened to you, saw your injuries, and decided to pay some G. Or get their parents to pay or organize trades. And now you finally have enough. You can go see your little brother and your mom again.

You waltz on up to Sans’s room. That’s where he is. Everyday. You made breakfast, but it’s downstairs.

(Sans) “mornin-lil bit late, don’t you think?”

You suppose so. But that’s only because you usually rise before the sun, because some of the skeletons just don’t sleep.

(You) “Sans, I am here to buy my indenture.”

He looks confused.

(Sans) “buy yer what?”

The thing you’ve been working towards for 11 years?

(You) “My. Indenture. Contract. Labor. Freedom. Whatever you want to call it. Thousand G. I don’t have it with me, but if you want to count it all out, I’m sure I have enough.”

Probably a couple extra hundred too, but you wanted to be careful. Don’t want to get sabotaged.

(Sans) “yeah. never thought you'd follow through.”

What, did he think you were just going to slave away for him forever?

(You) “Well, I did. You want me to gather the money, or you just going to let me go?”

Ha, ha. You can only hope in vain.

(Sans) “slight problem there, kiddo.”

What.

(Sans) “see, i can’t let you leave.”

WHAT.

(You) “How. Come.”

You have barely managed to choke down your rage. You can’t murder your employer. If he thinks that he can just make you his slave, though?

(Sans) “you saw some documents”

What?

(You) “I can’t even read!”

You never learned. Mom was too busy, spent time sewing, not learning letters. Seven is when you should have learned. Technically it was five, but you were never well off. Mom traded you off, heard stories about the kindness of monsters. You knew they were BS. Luna was as much of a jerk as Zack. They just seem… more committed? And Sans wasn’t a good person. At least not to you.

(Sans) “you remember the papers covered in drawings in the workshop. that you weren’t supposed to go in?”

You didn’t really understand privacy back then. And Summer always said that you could teach yourself to read with a book and a bit of help. You were going to ask Red. But those were very secret papers. You were locked out of your room for a week.

(You) “I don’t even remember them!”

You were seven!

(Sans) “yeah, well. can’t take any chances.”

Are. You. Flipping. Serious?

(You) “No way in HECK am I staying in this house a moment longer! I don’t know what alternate universe you’re from, but I’m pretty sure that the only reason that you haven’t been reported to the queen yet, for slavery, is because there was a payout, and they heard that you were friends. But if you don’t take the money for my life, or you decide to keep me trapped here, I’m pretty sure that the townsfolk will be having… problems.”

Not sure that they're ready to fight, but complain? Certainly. And the queen seems to be a just ruler.

(Sans) “seems like you have me in a tough spot, huh, kid. should have expected this, anyway. can’t trust a human.”

Excuse him?

(You) “Excuse me, if my right to escape a house where I am treated like an animal, and hit or stuck to the ceiling every third day offends you, I suppose I’ll just have to leave.”

Nailed it.

(Sans) “alright, point made.”

What?

(You) “Really?”

You get to go home!

(Sans) “yeah, yeah. seems like your treatment has been a bit… inhumane.”

Oh my gosh. Now? Really?

(Sans) “can’t just let you go, though. i’ll have to make some… alternate arrangements.”

Not ominous at all. Also, you really don’t think you’re going home.

(You) “Will I have to work there, or will it just be housing or what?”

Maybe you’ll get to go to school. Or stay with the Bunns.

(Sans) “never pegged you for the lazy type.”

Because I spend all day running around, without any other options, other than getting hit?

(Sans) “don’t worry. i’m sure these guys don’t need a maid.”

Reassuring.


	2. LV don't mean a dang thing, darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Axe and Crooks

So, you said your goodbyes. You don’t love leaving Paps or Blue. Paps more than Blue. Stretch will protect his brother till the end of time. He thinks he needs to protect Blue from you, too. Sans isn’t good at watching out for his brother. You ask Red to do it instead. He winks at you. You flinch, just enough for him to miss it. Sans stares at you. He breaks the news of the fact that you feel trapped. Just to watch you squirm. You grit your teeth, and power through. Papyrus apologises. Blue whimpers. Red apologises, and tells you to go “live happily ever after.” It reminds you of the stories Mom would tell you. You tell Edge to go flip himself, just quiet enough for it to not leave the room. He slashes your side. Sans looks scared. You tell him to take you to the medicine closet. He takes you to the kitchen, instead.

Ah, yeah. Monster food heals without scars. You’re not allowed to have it. You wrap the wound first, and then get something to eat. No use in bleeding out before the wound heals up. You don’t know what to do without an order in their kitchen, so you just take out the bag of mixed greens. One time Edge wanted to get Red to eat healthier, and monster food never expires. You don’t understand why, though. Edge doesn’t even eat mixed greens.

You feel better as the wound fades away. Sans tells you to take the bandage off. You do. He complains about having to get the blood off. You do not share with him the miracle of scrubbing, hot water and soap. You had to figure it out yourself. He can dang well do the same,

He teleports you just outside a house in the middle of the woods.

(You) “You know, you could have just killed me out back. Didn’t need to teleport me. Or, heck, just let Edge cut loose. I know he wouldn’t mind.”

Sans shudders.

(Sans) “don’t worry, kiddo. i’m not your problem anymore.”

Reassuring.

(Sans) “hey, axe? crooks?”

Boy, who names their kid that? Who names their kid “Edge,” either? Or Sans, or Red? You think that skeleton names are even weirder than regular monster names.

(???) “what?”

Okay. He is large. Not as tall as Edge, though.

(????) “Brother, Do We Have A Visitor?”

Oh. Okay. Flip this, you guess.

(???) “don’t think it’s time for the grocery drop off. and who’s this? bring us a snack?”

Did you seriously just come all the way out here, work my butt off for eleven years, just to get eaten? Well, probably not any worse than hanging out for Edge for any extended period of time.

(Sans) “this is the old maid from the house, y/n. she got a bit fed up with the treatment, complained. knows a couple of things, so we can’t just let her go. figured we might as well get her out of the house. and we can’t exactly set her loose, so here you go.”

One complaint.

(You) “Just so you know, I am not being your maid. I left for a reason.”

The shorter one slaps his knee.

(???) “i like you!”

Sans looks bored.

(Sans) “alright. axe. crooks. if you kill her, bury it.”

Geez.

(You) “Right in the heart.”

The tall one looks concerned.

(Crooks) “But We Won’t Have Enough To Feed Her!”

Sans sighs.

(Sans) “I’ll bring the food for her over from the house. I’ll check in next time to see if she’s alive.”

Cold.

Sans teleports away.

(Axe) “...wow. he was serious. what the heck did you do, kid?”

Exist.

(You) “Have the nerve to be human in his presence. What else?”

Crooks flinches.

(Crooks) “I’m Sorry, Human.”

You wave it off.

(You) “Does that mean that you’re not going to eat me alive? Or that you're going to kill me first. Because to be honest, I would really rather be dead now if that’s the end plan. Don’t like false senses of security, or constantly being on edge.”

Ha. Puns.

(Axe) “nah. we won’t kill ya. you’re just too charming.”

Woo.

(You) “Alrighty then. Where do I sleep?”

You need… your clothes, too. Eh. You can wear these for a while. Not like anyone else noticed. Except Paps, but even he can’t tell if you wash them.”

(Crooks) “Oh, We Have… The Couch. Well, I Don’t Sleep. You Can Have My Bedroom If You Need.”

That’s… really nice?

(You) “Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m a guest and you need your space. As long as you don’t make me clean everything. I’ll be fine.”

Axe laughs, and elbows his brother.

(Axe) “What a **lazy** bones, eh, bro?”

Crooks looks at you with sadness in his eyes.

(Crooks) “I Thought You Were Employed Previously?”

You laugh, hysterically. Crooks is probably concerned.

(You) “Oh gosh, no. Not by any stretch of the imagination.”

Well, probably someone’s.

(Axe) “...might need to slow down and explain that for us, kid.”

Okay, how to make this sound… less insulting?

(You) “They picked me up from my parents when I was six. Expected me to clean their house. I don’t know about monsters, but that was not a reasonable expectation for a little kid.”

No freaking kidding.

(Crooks) “I Am Sorry, Human, But I Do Not Know The Human Age Of Maturity.”

Bit tricky.

(You) “Around here, it’s fifteen. But in some other places it goes higher. I heard that it’s usually sixteen, and some places it’s even twenty-one?”

Crooks looks a bit sick.

(Crooks) “They Took A Child Into Service?”

Pretty much.

(You) “Yeah. I knew monster ages worked differently, but it’s a bit of a gap. Anyways, I’m seventeen now, which means that I would be in charge of my indenture.”

Axe seems thoughtful.

(Axe) “why are the ages different?”

Good question.

(You) “No idea.”

Crooks seems concerned.

(Crooks) “But You Are A Human? Who Else Can We Ask About Human Things?”

Heck if you know.

(You) “Hey, I haven’t been around humans in… a while, I mean, I got days off, but I usually spent them working.”

Axe looks contemplative.

(Axe) “why do you have to work?”

Okay.

(You) “Saved a thousand G for my indenture. If I had known that it was just going to get me dumped into the woods, I probably would have run off already. Would have saved me a lot of trouble.”

Or just to the village.

(Crooks) “I Would Not Do That If I Were You, Human! For, You See, The Woods Are Trapped!”

Impressive drama.

(You) “Why?”

Crooks looks uncomfortable. Axe jumps in.

(Axe) “they’re fer animals. helps supplement the rations.”

Okay. Wait…

(You) “I didn’t think monsters ate meat?”

Now everybody is uncomfortable.

(Axe) “we do.”

Terse.

(You) “Okay. So, the couch is in here?”

Excellent situation handling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't change their names, here


	3. You need to somewhere to lay your head

The couch is less comfortable than your old bed. Not by much, though.

Crooks gave you a blanket and a couple of pillows. It’s nice. Being included. You have had to do things like this for guests. You did not care about them, though. You think that Crooks might care about you. He could have killed you instead, which wasn’t much, but it was something. Maybe he just didn’t want to have to clean your blood up. Maybe he’s like Papyrus, without Sans messing with him.

Axe seems nice too.

They bother. That’s something. Even if it is just a “what on earth are you doing to that child.” It’s more than you're used to. At least from the people you live around. They remind you of the villagers. They care about you. Which means that they won’t hurt you. You think.

And, the make-up got on the couch. Just a bit of cover-up power. Whatever. 

You don’t think that Crooks and Axe will care too much. And if they do it will be in a strange way. At least it seems like they have experience with people being treated less than well, given the jokes and the hole in Axe’s skull.

And Crooks is up. Wow, he might just have been serious about not sleeping. He looks just the same as he did yesterday. Well, he is a monster. You never did understand them. Not even when you were back home and played games with them.

Crooks notices. He is very polite about it, though.

(Crooks) “Human, I Did Not Know That You Had A Cut On Your Face. I Apologise For Not Paying Enough Attention!”

You don’t like Blue or Papyrus’s enthusiasm in the mornings, but Crooks is muted. At least a bit more.

(You) “I usually cover it up. Don’t have my stuff here, and I doubt anyone here would care too much.”

They did talk about killing you. Edge never cared about your face. Not openly.

(Crooks) “You Do Not Care About The Cut On Your Face?”

No more than all the others.

(You) “Blue was the only one who really seemed to care. Papyrus would have gotten used to it, but Blue is just a freaking child. Can’t really blame him, but…”

Sometimes you want to. Somedays you really want to. But you can’t. You know that well enough.

(Crooks) “Surely Blue Has Seen Edge’s Face? He Is A Lot Worse Off Than You.”

Human and monster injuries are different, but yes.

(You) “He knows who did it to me, and that he couldn’t stop it, and it popped into his mind every time he saw me.”

You can’t say you didn’t enjoy it at least a bit, but then you had some cosmetics shoved in your face, and a unclear threat, and you made do. You still have some of the eyeliner, but it has been made clear that all non concealer items of makeup are not permitted.

(Crooks) “But You Are The One Who Received The Cut! Surely It Is Up To You How You Deal With It?”

Nothing’s ever up to you.

(You) “Eh, I’m the maid. They tend to think that it means that I’m their doll. And who am I to contradict them?”

A living, breathing person, perhaps?

(Crooks) “I’m Sorry. I Did Not Think That The Skeletons At The Main House Could Be So… Cruel!”

What were you going to do, break me out?

(You) “It’s fine. Not like they were the one who did it anyway.”

That was, however, the worst experience you've had with outside house skeletons. Green and G were very polite, and Dance and Tango mostly left you alone.

(Crooks) “Who Was?”

Hmmm. Oh yeah.

(You) “Black. I think he thought I was their property or something, instead of, like, an actual person. Usually they don’t want to bang me up, though.”

Story of your life.

(Crooks) “That Is Not Very Nice. I Have Met Black And Mutt Before, And They Seemed More...Reserved? Never Mind, That Is Entirely In Line With His Personality. But I Did Not Think He Would Do That Anymore. Especially Not In The Main House.”

What do they think goes on at the main house?

(You) “Edge sliced me a couple of times. I suppose that made Black think that it would be a-okay.”

So did you, honestly. You never did understand monsters.

(Crooks) “I Am Glad You Are With Us, Now...Axe Would Not Harm You Without Threat.”

Not entirely comforting, given what constitutes a threat… but it’s something. More than usual.

(Crooks) “I Will Make Sure That Black Apologies!”

Oh joy.

(You) “Not that I wouldn’t love that, but I would prefer if he didn’t come near me again.”

You don’t want to give him the opportunity to hurt you again.

(Crooks) “Hmmm… I Know! I Shall Get Black To Write You A Letter Of Apology.”

That sounds… kind of nice?

(You) “...Thank you, Crooks. That sounds nice.”

Crooks flinches a bit, but he smiles wide. You decide to tread more carefully in the future.


	4. Black scares you

There is a knock at the door.

You’ve never been in a high traffic area. The first time you had to let Daisy into the shop after she forgot her keys, you had no idea what to do. She was not pleased, especially because it was raining.

But you know better now. Crooks and Axe are both out of the house right now, and it doesn’t cause you any harm to open the door.

Welp. Nevermind.

(Black) “WHAT IS IT, HUMAN?”

He hurt you?

(You) “Why are you here?”

Well, that was a lot more confident than you felt.

(Black) “I HEARD THAT THERE IS SOMEONE IN THIS HOUSE WHO FEELS AS IF I OWE THEM AN APOLOGY! WHICH IS BLATANTLY UNTRUE! THE MALEVOLENT BLACK DOES NOT MAKE MISTAKES!”

I thought Crooks… never mind, there he is.

(You) “I wasn’t expecting an apology. I also was not expecting you to show up at my door.

Oh, there’s the tremor.

(Black) “OH! IT WAS YOU, HUMAN! AND ONCE YOU WERE IN MY PRESENCE, YOU WERE TOO INTIMIDATED TO TELL ME? THERE IS NO NEED FOR SHAME. I AM VERY TERRIFYING.”

Mmm.

(You) “Yup. Yup. Crooks, can I get some help here?”

Okay, he seems to be in range. Now just back up a little bit.

(Crooks) “My Apologies, Human! I Did Not Expect Him To Be Able To Run That Fast!”

They don’t talk very often, do they?

(You) “Don’t worry. I was just about to tell Black that I didn’t require an apology. It would be nice, but if it can get him off the property quickly, I don’t need one.”

Crooks looks mildly disappointed, but Black looks mildly taken aback.

(Black) “NO, HUMAN! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY YOU WOULD REQUEST AN APOLOGY. IF YOU ARE JUSTIFIED, I MAY EVEN GRANT YOU ONE!”

Oh boy. You tap your finger to the end of your scar closer to your mouth.

(You) “You stabbed me. Couple years back, at the main house.”

He looks confused.

(You) “I was the maid. I don’t know why you did it, except that you could.”

That’s usually the reason.

(Black) “OH. WELL, I DO NOT SEE WHY I WOULD HAVE TO APOLOGIZE, BUT I SUPPOSE IT IS REASONABLE ENOUGH. I SHALL BE TAKING MY LEAVE NOW. BROTHER?”

You didn’t notice anyone else… never mind. He’s right there.

(Mutt) “what is it, bro? need a ride home?”

He is leaving. Great.

(You) “Hey, Crooks? You coming in?”

He hustles through the door. You collapse on the couch.

(Crooks) “Are You Okay?”

You tell him that you will be fine. Your voice hardly quivers at all.


	5. Reunions are no fun when you left for a reason

Mutt is in the house. You haven’t opened the door all day. Axe taught you how to clean a kill, and there isn’t much else to do. But you definitely would have noticed him coming in.

(You) “Would it kill you to knock?

The window doesn’t look like it’s been tampered with.

Mutt just shrugs, and sits down on the couch. Joy.

(Mutt) “surprised they have you cleaning kills.”

Me too.

(You) “I thought it would be scarier, but you get used to it. I don’t think that they trust me quite yet. Or at least Axe doesn’t.”

More freedom then you’re used to, at least. Not that there's much to do with it.

(Mutt) “what do they think you’re going to do to them? stab them?”

You don’t know.

(You) “I don’t know. Not like I’m new to random suspicion.”

Treated you better than the rest.

(Mutt) “my bro count among them?”

Oh, Black.

(You) “No, he just likes to take power over me for no real reason. I was talking about Sans and Stretch.”

Maybe it’s suspicion from Black, but you don’t think so.

(Mutt) “they tell you that direct-like?”

Also clues, like the writing.

(You) “Yes.”

He looks at you with confusion in his eyes, which quickly fades.

(Mutt) “how ‘bout red?”

You look down.

(You) “I don’t understand Red, but I don’t think he was really scared of me.”

He didn’t understand human ages, either, but he didn’t hurt you.

(Mutt) “ah. you two were **bone** -ing.”

What? No. No no nonono.

(You) “I am not interested in having sex with people that have that much control over my life!”

Nevermind that he reminds you of your mother. Or Summer. He was nice, and he didn’t make you run around for hours after you told him that you were tired. He let you use his room once. But 

(Mutt) “not your kink, huh? You do you. But I-”

You really don’t want to know.

(You) “Hey, how about you don’t talk to be about your sex life? Ever again?”

Or ever.

(Mutt) “alrighty. tell me if that ever change-whup.”

The whup is because Axe has opened the door and thrown an axe at Mutt’s head. Well, where Mutt’s head used to be. Mutt is on the other side of the couch, looking only mildly rattled. You think. Skeletons are weird.

(You) “Hey, Axe! You can calm down. He’s not here to hurt anyone. Probably.”

You would bet, like, 5 G.

(Mutt) “yeah, axe. i’m hurt.”

He does a little backwards stagger and clutches his neck.

(Axe) “you. why are you here?”

I’m… not quite sure.

(You) “Probably to bother me. Don’t worry about it, he’s not succeeding.”

Although the thing about Red wasn’t exactly enjoyable.

(Axe) “you didn’t sound like you were having a good time.”

You weren’t.

(You) “It’s fine. He was just about to stop, anyway.”

Oh, no.

(Mutt) “sure you don’t want to tell axe about it, sweetie?”

Okay, that is enough.

(You) “No, I do not want to tell Axe about the fact that even though I thought of Red as my dad, or older brother, or something like that, that he still liked me. He at least knew when to shut. Up.”

Usually he pushed a bit too hard, but not like this. He was careful around relationships. You guess Mutt wouldn’t know.

(Mutt) “alrighty. uh, guess i might have pressed too hard there. sorry.”

He is gone. Poof. Teleportation seems like it would be very useful.

(Axe) “mind if i put the carcass back in the fridge? it’s not getting any fresher.”

Yeah, sure, fine.

(You) “Just one request, right now?”

Not related to the food.

(Axe) “yeah?”

He sounds a little tired.

(You) “Which one’s your room? I need to go hide from the world for a little while.”

Axe laughs a little, but he directs you to the room closest to the staircase. You are not sure what time it is when you come out, but you have time to cut up the corpse before dinner.


	6. You should have learned this a long time ago

Crooks is teaching you how to read. You think that this is different then the signs, and more like those stupid notes, but he brought you out into the woods, and made you a puzzle.

You think you like puzzles when they aren’t something you get shoved into. You like trying to match sounds to words. You like learning how to spell Crooks’s name and your own.

The letters are difficult to make, but you are getting there. You make your name first.

You still don’t know what it was that Sans is so set against you learning. You don’t think you want to know. Anything that he considers off-limits wouldn’t be good for you.

You discover blood is good for writing. You don’t have to use your own, with so many corpses around.

You learn how to make traps. Axe shows you the basic structure. Crooks shows you where they are, and how to end the struggle fast. You try to adjust things, and Crooks hugs you when you show him your designs for a trap that hurts the animal less.

He sets you down immediately, and looks scared, Not of you, though. Like Red, sometimes, when he lost control for a second. You don’t know how to calm him down, so you ask him if Axe will be impressed. He tells you yes, but his tone isn’t as peppy as normal.

You see a bunny that looks a lot like  Mortimer. You cut it up, and save the emotional repercussions for later.

They hit hard and fast when they do hit, but you have seen the way Sans looked at you when he knocked at the door, and glanced at the bunny on the counter, which you reveled in a little bit. You saw what Sans gave them. You see the way that Axe and Crooks eat.


	7. Who's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Chara. Original Chara.

You are moving the traps around. The animals get wise when they stay for a long time.

There is a girl in a pit trap. Shirt.

(You) “Don’t worry, Miss. I’m coming!”

You grab a long branch and stick it into the hole. It breaks.

(???) “Great.”

Whoops.

(You) “I’ll find a thicker one, give me a minute.”

The second one works. It takes her a while to get out, but you grab her hand, and hoist.

(You) “Sorry about the traps. They’re for animals, not people. Oh, I’m (Your Name). What’s yours?”

They look deeply unimpressed.

(???) “I’m Chara. I’m not a girl, either. Or a boy.”

Oops.

(You) “Then what are you?”

Maybe not the most polite wording.

(Chara) “A teenager.”

Okay.

(You) “Alrighty. You want me to walk you home, or something?”

They look away.

(Chara) “Don’t have a place to stay.”

That might explain it.

(You) “There’s a town… somewhere. I can bring you. They’re good people. I’m not sure if you can stay with me. I’ll ask Axe.”

They look at you.

(Chara) “If there’s a town full of nice people, why are you staying with someone named Axe?”

You laugh. It’s hardly bitter.

(You) “Sans is a jerk. I’m not risking my life anymore then I have to.”

They say something about relatability. You try your best to keep on the path, and nearly fall in another pit, but you make it home. Crooks in there.

(Crooks) “Human! I Was Not Expecting You Back So Soon! Oh? Is That… Another Human? What Are You Doing Here, Other Human?”

They look uncomfortable, so you manage introductions instead.

(You) “I found Chara in one of the pits. They don’t have anywhere to stay, so I was wondering if they could stay with us until I bring them to town.”

When you find the town. Can’t be too far out of the way. 

(Crooks) “Is Chara A Common Name For Humans? I Could Swear I Heard It Before.”

Chara looks uncomfortable.

(Chara) “Not really. But I don’t think that it’s very uncommon.”

You don’t know a lot about names, but you haven’t heard that one before.

(You) “There’s not a lot to do here, unless you know your way around a corpse.”

Chara flinches back, but it turns out they know how to skin things, which is useful. They tell you that if you try and make clothes out of them, that you’re going to look like a cavewoman, and you ask what that is, and they look off somewhere, and then you show them how to write their name in blood.

They tell you that you’re creepy. You bare your teeth at them, and they laugh. They show you their own creepy smile. You appreciate it.

Axe just teleports Chara to town. You wonder why you never thought of it.

He shows you the way, though. Minimal traps and everything. You aren’t sure if you really want to go. Maybe you’ll see Papyrus in the market. He’s the only one you can think of going to the market.

You do anyway. Bella tries to pick you up, but you grew out of that a while ago. She settles for spinning you around.

She tells you that she runs supplies to the mansion, and that the skeletons understand people even less than she thought. You ask her if Edge has hurt her. She shudders. She stops you from punching him in the face.

She tells you that Edge didn’t touch her, and is not allowed in the same room anymore. You sigh. That’s all you can ask for.

She tells you that Papyrus and Blue have asked about you. You tell her that you’re better. She smiles.

You visit Daisy, who launches herself into the air, and settles down in front of you. She notices the blood on your shirt and asks you why. She gets over the fact that there are murderous skeletons rather quickly.

(Daisy) “Only you could move in with cannibal skeletons and have it be an improvement.”

She offers to help you set up a butcher’s stand. You tell her that you will ask, but that you like the idea.

Axe seems hesitant, but he lets you do it. You make money, and get enough for a couple blankets quickly. Paul probably would have given them to you for free, but you can live your own life.

Crooks comes with you to the market, once. A couple of months after you start.

Daisy doesn’t ask him about eating meat. She is not peaceful, though. She tells him that he better treat you better then the skeletons in the house used to, or there will be problems.

Chara hangs on the periphery, but they don’t look too scared.

People aren’t comfortable with Crooks at first. They adjust. 

Crooks looks happier, but uncomfortable. He tells you he ate people, because he had to.

You tell him that Axe threatened to eat you, and you weren’t scared. You don’t care what he had to do, but it’s time to move on.

Crooks decides to build you an extension on to the house.


	8. Old Friends

It’s nice to have somewhere else to go. Your friends to talk to.

You don’t go there everyday, but every other. Turns out people could use more meat that they don’t have to hunt themselves. Also, people don’t like falling in traps.

You also make soup and such. People like that more than having to cook their own.

Daisy eventually asks you why the skeletons you live with eat meat. You tell her that they didn’t have another way around it. She looks sick.

You see Papyrus in the market, one day.

(You) “Hey, Papyrus! Been a while!”

He looks startled.

(Papyrus) “HUMAN! I DID NOT THINK I WOULD SEE YOU AGAIN!”

Still very loud.

(You) “Yeah, it was kind of sudden.”

On your end.

(Papyrus) “YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! SANS WOULD NOT BRING ME TO YOU! HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT YOU ‘WANTING PRIVACY.’ I DID NOT BELIEVE HIM! WHO WOULD NOT WISH TO SEE THE GREAT PAPYRUS! BUT I SHOULD RESPECT YOUR PRIVACY. THAT’S WHAT BELLA THINKS. SHE IS A GOOD FRIEND! PERHAPS NOT AS GOOD AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT…”

Oh, yeah.

(You) “I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to tell you, Paps, but I didn’t see the point.”

Papyrus looks confused.

(Papyrus) “ABOUT WHAT?”

Oh geez.

(You) “I was overworked. Really, painfully overworked. I’m not sure if monster’s can do that, but it’s pretty awful.”

Papyrus looks confused.

(You) “I needed more sleep, more rest, more food, and more of everything then I was getting. And asking was not an option.”

You tried.

(Papyrus) “Oh. Are you doing alright.”

Better.

(You) “Yup. A couple of threats on my life, but they’re better then Edge.”

Papyrus looks away.

(Papyrus) “Oh, that’s right. WHO ARE YOU STAYING WITH? I’M GLAD THEY’RE TAKING CARE OF YOU!”

Okay. Loud again.

(You) “Axe and Crooks.”.

Papyrus bunches up.

(Papyrus) “THOSE TWO? I HAVE HEARD THINGS FROM SANS, YOU KNOW! THEY DO NOT SOUND… good. Or safe.”

Of course not.

(You) “I might have gone a bit wild, but they haven’t hurt me.”

Threatening is another matter, but you think it has always been like that.

(Papyrus) “WILD?”

Well, it is the wilderness.

(You) “I know how to trap animals now.”

You hope that’s enough.

(Papyrus) “AND THEN YOU RELEASE THEM? THAT SOUNDS LIKE A FUN GAME! PERHAPS I WILL PARTICIPATE!”

Oh geez.

(You) “No, to eat. The animals get killed by the trap, and then we make them into food.”

Papyrus looks ill.

(Papyrus) “I DID NOT THINK THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, HUMAN.”

Is that disappointment? Flip that.

(You) “I’m just helping Axe and Crooks out with their job. They really need to make sure they have enough food. And, well, it’s not like they weren’t eating meat before. You can try some if you want, but you probably haven’t had to, and I wouldn’t want to force you.”

Or coerce.

(Papyrus) “NO THANK YOU? BUT WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT IF I HUNG AROUND.”

One problem.

(You) “I do a lot of the hacking at the stand, but I spend a lot of time selling stuff, so I would be careful. But sure.”

Papyrus turns a brighter shade of white and sprints away.


	9. Old Enemies

Edge finds out that you work in the market. Because of course he does.

You find him yelling at your stall. Chara is glaring in the background,

(Edge) “...REALLY? IT’S NOT EVEN FULLY PREPARED.”

Okay, not the worst thing that could be happening.

(You) “Yeah, these are just the scraps from last night. Axe is bringing more over soon.”

You do have a couple of carcasses on hand, though.

(Edge) “...OH.”

Well, that’s at least a couple points to you. You unload what you did carry onto the table.

(You) “Well, we got rabbit, bird, racoon, and some deer coming with Axe. Or some soup.”

Edge looks uncomfortable.

(Edge) “...WHAT IS IN THE SOUP?”

Oh gosh.

(You) “Meat. Mostly the less appetizing cuts.”

Edge looks sick.

(You) “No need. But why are you here?”

No question about it being my company.

(Edge) “...JUST SEEING HOW MY FORMER SERVANT WAS CONDUCTING HERSELF.”

As if I could bring shame to that house.

(You) “And your evaluation?”

He looks more uncomfortable.

(Edge) “YOU ARE PERFORMING...ADEQUATELY. I WILL CHECK BACK IN AT A LATER DATE.”

You really scared him.

(You) “Noted. Unless there’s anything else, I would love to get started on my job.”

The one that you are at least adequate at. Imagine that.

(Edge) “GOODBYE!”

And he’s off. Thank goodness.

(Chara) “I’m sorry.”

Oh, yeah.

(You) “Eh, there isn’t much you could have done. All he was really doing was yelling.”

Probably because we were in public.

(Chara) “But if there was a fight?”

They sound at least a little bit happier.

(You) “Given the way some of the skeletons talked about me, I think I might have a handle on it.”

Chara looks away.

(Chara) “...It’s based on intent.”

Well, you don’t think you could have ever actually killed them.

(You) “Yup, definitely could have knocked him out.”

Chara laughs. Their laugh is pretty.You wonder why the skeletons would make you so miserable, if the biggest threat to them is someone who wants to kill them.


	10. How do I tell a teenager I like them

You like Chara, you think.

They like you, too. They tried to protect you, sort of. They are sassy under duress, and they don’t hurt you.

You bring them flowers, once. They are the large white ones, near the pit trap that doesn’t usually have anything in it, and a stream.

Chara thanks you, but they tell you that they do not like flowers. They are staying with Paul, who is a weaver. He makes clothes.

You decide to take them food instead. They don’t seem to know how to react, but you know that they have more space for food, so you give it to them anyway.

They tell you something silly, about making it up to you when they give you a new shirt, but you could really use a change of clothes, so you accept anyway.

You ask if they want the skins. They do. You tried to make stuff out of them, but it never worked well. They accept.

You bring them into the woods. First it is to show them the traps, but you realize you like spending time with them. You empty the traps, and bring them to the little waterfall you found, and the rock that looks kind of like a face.

They introduce you to Paul, properly. He used to farm, but he hurt his leg, and he knows how to make clothing, so he makes clothing now. Chara looks at him like he might jump out of his chair and attack them, but it gets less every time you visit.

You hug them, once. They flinch away. You apologise again and again for weeks.

They try to kiss you. They pull away before their lips meet yours. You might have liked to kiss them. You tell them as much.

They tell you that they don’t want to, that they guess that it’s just another thing wrong-

You interrupt them. You tell them that whoever told them that can get flipped, and that not wanting to kiss you doesn’t mean a thing.

They laugh, all edges. You ask them who told them that. They start to cry.

They do not ever tell you who told them that. Not really. But they hold your hand now, and they let you hug them once, so all you can do is be there and be happy with them.


	11. Oh goodness, again?

There is a knock at the door.

(You) “Chara? Oh, it’s you.” 

He learned how to knock.

(Mutt) “you know a chara? interesting name.”

Must be a skeleton thing.

(You) “Yup. They’re in the village, if you want to mess with them. I wouldn’t.”

They are nice to you.

(Mutt) “because they’re murderous?”

You laugh, in that broken way that you always do when skeletons suggest that you want to kill them. You never thought that it would be for someone else.

(You) “Don’t try and hurt them, and I don’t think you’ll have a problem.”

Mutt looks confused, and then laughs. His own sort of bitter laugh.

(Mutt) “that easy, huh?”

Always.

(You) “I wouldn’t introduce them to Black. Just to be on the safe side.”

He does that think where his eyes go out, but they pop back in quickly.

(Mutt) “got something against skeletons?”

Probably.

(You) “They were fine around Crooks, and didn’t even stab Edge when he was there.”

Despite everything.

(Mutt) “well, i’ll take your word for it.”

You nod. He just stands there.

(Mutt) “...so the village, huh?”

You laugh. It is less broken, this time.

(You) “Yeah. Everyone’s pretty nice, believe it or not.”

Mutt looks at you strangely, but you don’t really care.

(You) “Chara’s staying with Paul, so if you want a change in outfit, they might be kind of hard to avoid.”

You don’t think that you were expecting to show Mutt around town, but you do anyway.

People get used to him. They don’t all like him, but apparently he does better at the inn.

You have to drag him home, one night. Martin apologises for giving him to much to drink. You glare at Martin, but you don’t mean it.

Black apparently does not approve of the fact that Axe had to drag him the rest of the way. He shows you the way to his house, while ranting about his “USELESS LAZY DRUNKARD BROTHER” and giving you something that almost sounded like a complement. You do like Martin, so you don’t tell Black where he was getting drunk at. You suppose he will figure it out if he ever comes to town.


	12. Road Trip Time

Bella’s father, Caden, is going to help you find your family.

Well, he just suggested you look for your family, but he decided to come. So is Axe. It’s useful to have someone who can get you out of there. Or so he says.

Chara’s coming too. You know they don’t like people, but Axe seems to think that this will be dangerous too. You think they’re trying to protect you. You appreciate it, despite the fact that you don’t think you’ll need it.

Baxton is a nice enough town. There are monsters there, but not many. No one has heard of you. You can’t blame them.

Lorraine looks nicer, but the way people look at Axe makes you less than comfortable. There aren’t any monsters here, other than a couple stationed outside the town hall. 

Whittington doesn’t gain Axe less stares, but someone heard of a group of skeletons taking a child.

It was a false lead. Boyville isn’t, though. At least not yet.

Foresttown gets you all weird looks. For being human and having a gaping hole in the skull, respectively. No one believes a “scare story” about stolen children, until Axe clarifies that it was just the one child, and that they were very much stolen, and that they are here, now looking for their family. Which clears things up enough to make the dogs stop staring so hard. Chara lightens up their grip on your arm. It had started hurting a while ago, but you weren’t going to tell them to stop.

Riverburg has an actual lead. Not someone you remember, but someone who remembers you. They are Summer’s brother Winter. You remember they visited one time. He cursed his mother when you asked about his name. You think it was a joke.

He does not remember you well, but he does remember your mother, and asking her about what happened. He remembers the way she looked distant, and then broke down. He remembers how Summer swept him off, without looking twice at your mother. He tells you that he is sorry that no one came for you. Chara nearly yells at him, but you grab their hand and squeeze a little. They relent. You tell him that you would like to see your mother.

Winter does not let you into his house, but he does insist on paying for rooms for you at the inn.

You are in a room with Chara. You do not want to deal with Caden and Axe.

There is only one bed. You sleep on the couch. You have slept in worse places.

Winter takes you to your home. You remember this street. There’s Luna. And your mom.

(You) “Mom!”

You grab her and hug her.

(Mom) “Oh. Oh my gosh. I missed you so much, sweetie. I’m so, so sorry I ever let you go.”

You hold her and cry. You have questions. How could she do this to her daughter. What did she think was going to happen. But those questions are not for right now. Now you cry until you can’t anymore, and hug your mother so tight it feels like everything around you has gone to pieces.


	13. Awkward Silence

She apologises what feels like a million times, for leaving you alone, for letting them take you. You tell her that you wish you could have stayed, and it was bad, but that you got out. She asks you who these people are.

You tell her that Caden is one of your friend’s fathers, that Chara is your friend, and that Axe is who you are staying with, because you made a deal with Sans. Your mother looks at Axe, looks away, and then pulls Axe aside. Caden looks away. 

Caden is pretty quiet, but having an adult human man with you is helpful. Having an adult monster with you is helpful in other places. Chara has not helped yet, but you think they might be good in a fight if it came down to it.

Axe returns with your mother a couple minutes later. Your mother looks a bit embarrassed. Axe looks confused. You decide not to pry.

Your mother walks you home. You remember this.

The living room looks nicer than it used to. New couch and everything.

Chara looks more uneasy in your home than they have in any place beforehand. You sit next to them on the couch.

(You) “Where is Liam?”

Your mom looks away. Oh no.

(Mom) “He’s at school. He’ll be back in a couple of hours. In the meantime, I can get you all some tea?”

Chara looks away.

(Chara) “...Just not goldenflower.”

Your mother shakes her head.

(Mom) “I might have enough to get some new furniture, but goldenflower is pricey. We have mint and cinnamon. I hope that’s alright. Axe? I think I have some monster food, but if you could tell, that would be great.”

Axe waves her down. 

(Axe) “I can eat human food.”

Your mother looks at him strangely, but doesn’t ask. You think that this is a good thing.

You pass the hours, drinking tea, and listening to your mom talk. You would tell stories, but you don’t have too many good ones. You chip in now and then, though.

You hear a knock. Your mother rushes to the door.

(Mom) “Hey, sweetie. Your sister’s back.

Your brother looks around the room in confusion.

(You) “Hey.”


	14. Hey, Brother

Your brother is staring at you.

(You) “Been a while. Nice to see you.”

He’s still staring.

(Liam) “Name? I didn’t think I would see you again.”

Me neither.

(You) “Me neither.”

You get up and hug him. He hugs back eventually.

(Liam) “I’m sorry, sis. I just don’t know what to do. You’re here. I.. I never thought…”

Yeah.

(You) “So! How ya been?”

Chara snickers, but quotes down almost immediately.

(Liam) “Alright. Not doing great in school, but I have friends and all that. Guess you do too?”

You wouldn’t call Calem a friend quite yet, but…

(You) “Yeah. I got out of the house too. Made a couple friends.”

Liam looks around, and laughs. It is not as bitter as most of yours. You think that is a good thing.

(Liam) “What happened to you there?”

You don’t want to talk about it. Well…

(You) “Cleaned up after some jerks. Got stabbed. Can we not talk about this? Please. I don’t want to.”

Liam looks panicked.

(Mom) “So, how was your trip, Name?”

Nice save.


	15. Time to head home

You talk the night away in the most awkward way you can imagine. You have a lot more sore spots then you thought you did.

You don’t feel this way with Chara. Well, Chara has more sore spots then you do, and you both know how to laugh that bitter laugh and move on. You think that they don’t know how to handle your spots, because they don’t have their own spots.

Axe promises to bring you back when he has the energy. You thank him, but tell him that you don’t mind the trip. He looks at you, straight in the eyes, and tells you that he will do what he can to make sure that you see your family easily, and a lot.

You think he might have spots of his own. Almost certainly.

Chara put up a little stall next to you. Not close enough for blood spatters, but close. They do this thing with the thread that Paul thinks is too thick, and it makes clothes. They made you a gray hat. You wear it every day.

Axe brings you to your mother’s house. It is awkward at first. It gets less awkward. You are family, and it is a strange situation, but you do not mind. You get used to it. It will not be how it would have been if you never left, ever. But it is good.

Sans sees you one day. You are showing your brother how to cut up a corpse, and he is not comfortable, Chara and your mom are laughing at him, even though your mom doesn’t want to touch it either. Axe and Crooks are looking for a bed for your room. You are laughing, and then you lock eyes with a skeleton halfway across the marketplace.

Well, lock eyes, isn’t right. His eyes aren’t glowing and he looks terrified.

You think that you could kill him in that moment. He is so afraid of you, and all you have done is live your life and handle a caress with your brother and best friend. And he is terrified. Doesn't he deserve to be nothing but dust?

But then Chara sees him, and flinches away, and you ask them to take a turn showing your brother how it’s done. They are grateful for the dirstration, and by the time you look up, Sans is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your comments.


End file.
